The invention relates to an apparatus (packaging machine) for the packaging of articles of differing size each into a blank of packaging material (large pack), especially for the packaging of a group of small packs (paper-handkerchief packs) into an outer blank of plastic film or the like (bundle), in a packaging station with packaging members, such as conveying members for the feed and provision of a blank, slides for transporting the small packs, folding members and, if appropriate, sealing members for the sealing of folding tabs.
The job of packaging articles of differing size alternately in one and the same apparatus (packaging machine) occurs frequently in packaging technology. Paper-handkerchief packs are conventionally on offer as large packs (bundles), a plurality of these small packs being combined by means of an outer wrapping to form the bundle. This can consist of six, eight, ten, twelve, eighteen or more small packs (paper-handkerchief packs).
The apparatus for producing these large packs is integrated in a production flow. Conventionally, a "packaging line" consists of a folding machine (for producing and stacking the paper handkerchiefs), a packaging machine for producing the paper-handkerchief packs, a bundle packer, a cartoning machine and so on and so forth.
The hitherto known packaging machines for the large packs (bundles) necessitate a considerable outlay in terms of labour when the production process is to be set to a different large-pack format. The changeover involves a lengthy standstill of the production line.